Raining Confessions
by JuiceFlavoredJwellyBean
Summary: It wasn’t at all what I imagined my first kiss with him to be like, it was better. And I didn’t care that we were soaking wet, extremely muddy and that I was supposed to hate him. All I cared about was that I finally got what I wanted.


**Raining Confessions**

A one-shot that I want to happen to me….

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize here….sadly……I want to own Ron so bad though…..Except the plot…I own that….

_ItalicsHermione's Dream_

RegularHermione's though

Hermione's POV

I was at the Burrow for the summer as Ginny had invited me. She said that Ron was going to but it took too long for him to write me a letter. I blushed when she told me this. Anyways I decided to go since my parents had a convention somewhere in Scotland and wouldn't be back till later.

It had been two weeks into my visit or three weeks into my summer when it started raining really hard during the night. It didn't help either that Ginny would grunt every 5 minutes it seemed like. So seeing I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed I went downstairs to get a glass of water. As I was going down the stairs I heard a loud thump at the bottom, the first thought that popped into my mind about who it was, was Death Eaters. So I tried frantically searching for my wand in the pocket of my pajama pants when I realized I left them on the dresser. Thinking how idiotic I was to leave my wand there, I decided to continue on anyway. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for the rest of journey of the last couple stairs. As I got to the bottom I closed my eyes tighter and held my breath, but when nothing popped out at me I opened them and let out the breath I was holding for so long.

What I did see was funny though and couldn't help stifle a giggle. Ron was entangled in his bed sheets with his body half off the couch. I know that didn't seem funny but believe me it was. But as five minutes had passed and he still hadn't moved from that "odd" position, I decided to help the poor bloke as he would be utterly sore in the morning.

When I went to move him though he grabbed my arm and pulled on it really hard that I fell on top of him. When I regained composure about where I really was at I started to blush furiously and tried to get off of him even though I didn't want to. But as I made a move to get up he put his arm around my waist so it was nearly impossible to get up now and seeing how he was still in a deep slumber I decided to leave him be with me on top of him. Before I went to lie down to wait for him to wake up though I brushed some hair that had gotten in his face.

I couldn't help notice though that he looked so peaceful sleeping and a thought came into my mind that I wanted to wake up to his beautiful face in the morning for the rest of my life. As the thoughts bombarded my head I slowly lowered it to listen to his steady heartbeat. What I didn't realize though was that I was falling into a deep slumber myself.

_I was looking at beach that was overlooking the hotel that Ron and I were staying at when I felt arms sneak their way around my waist. I knew who it was as I was just married to this person hours before. It was my husband Ron Weasley._

"_Hey Sweetheart, why are up so early," I heard him say in the crook of my neck._

"_I wanted to see the sunrise, why did I wake you up," I said as I stifled a yawn._

"_No, not really. You scared me though. I thought you left me and this all I dream that I married you." He said to me in a sort of scared tone._

"_I would never leave you." I said as I turned around to face him. "I love you too much to do that." I replied as I lifted my face to meet his. _

"_I know." He whispered as he lowered his face to meet mine. And that was it._

I woke up with a huge smile on my face recalling the dream, but as I looked around expecting Ron to be there, he wasn't. I got curious so I went to the kitchen expecting him to be there and he was sipping something that looked like tea with his back to me. I made a move to go say hi to him when he turned around with another cup in hands expecting me to join him.

"You want some." He replied with a grin.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

We moved to sit on the couch next and as I was taking a sip he asked me the question I least expected him to ask me.

"Why were you on top of me on the couch." he said to me as he started blushing.

I started to blush too but decided to keep my cool when answering his question.

"You pulled me down." I replied in a cool matter

"I did?" he looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, you did. I came down last night to get a glass of water when I saw you entangled in your sheets with your body half off, so being a good person I decided to help you. But as I was going to move your arms, you grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I made a move to get up but you moved your arms around my waist and seeing that you seemed really out of it, I decided not to wake you anymore. I was going to wait for you to wake up so I could get up but I guess I started to fall asleep myself and didn't get up until four minutes ago." I said in a hurried matter.

"Oh." he said to me as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a confused expression

"I'm going to get more tea." He said to me in a harsh manner

Surprised at his change of tone, I decided to fight back.

"Why are you mad all of the sudden?" I replied back in the same harsh manner he used on me.

"I am not mad. You are the one who seemed really embarrassed to have slept with me last night." He replied in a louder voice.

Oh now was the end of it.

"Embarrassed, EMBARRASSED MY ARSE!" I said as I abruptly stood up.

Before he had a chance to speak again I replied in a harsher matter, "I was not embarrassed, it just felt awkward was all it's not like you sleep with your best friend everyday you know."

"Oh, this is about me now huh?"….Little miss perfect over there couldn't stand to sleep with the poor Weasley over here. You rather sleep with Vicky or McLaggen because they have bloody money, isn't that it? "He said in a rush"

That was it, he had blown my top.

"WHY IS VICTOR AND CORMAC ALWAYS BROUGHT INTO THESE CONVERSATIONS. "I said in a really loud voice.

"Huh? Are you too ashamed to admit that someone may actually want to go out with me? And look at you Mr. Hotshot snogging your girlfriend senseless RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME." I replied with tears running down my cheeks.

I saw Ginny at the top of the stairs looking at the both of us with a bewildered expression. And that was the end of it; I couldn't take anymore so I ran to the back door. I saw that it was still raining and really hard too but didn't care. When I got out of the house I ran to the first tree I saw and sat down leaning against it crying my heart out.

It was only till three minutes later that I saw a shadow covering me, not needing to know who it was I ran farther from the Burrow. As I was nearing the lake I screamed as that someone tackled me to the ground. Still crying but not as much, I made a move to get up but something or someone was holding me down.

"RONALD LET ME GO." I proclaimed with more tears streaming down my face.

"Look Mione, I am really sorry for making you cry but will you please forgive me". he said as he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

No I mustn't be pulled into this. I looked away from him and yelled, "I HATE YOU,"!

"Would you still hate me if I did this then?" And I lost all hatred for him when he went it and kissed me.

I wasn't at all what I imagined my first kiss with him to be like, it was better.

It was soft and gentle at first but turned more passionate as the seconds flew by and I didn't care that we were soaking wet, extremely muddy and that I was supposed to hate him. All I cared about was that I finally got what I wanted for so long.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only three minutes we broke apart breathing heavily. We looked at each other like there was nothing else there, just me and him. As I was leaning in to get another kiss from him he said the one thing I wanted to hear from him for the longest time.

"I love you Mione." He said to me in a whisper as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"I love you too Ron." I said back to him in a dreamy like state as we kissed again.

And I knew this time he meant it.

Author's Note: Hey ya'll, this is my first fan-fic that wil actually stay on the site. You may know me from my story Cruel Acts…..Member that one? Well my friends are really mad at me fro deleting Cruel Acts but I had to for reasons that only they know….So I decided to write a one-shot that I had no idea would be this long….but the longer the better….right? Anyways click the review button to make my day….


End file.
